Between the factions
by Cybernetic Author unit 5
Summary: They would pay, I would break them and let the Combine finish them off, I would kill Gordon Freeman.  I do not own any half life characters.
1. Chapter 1

I looked at the burning remains of my town, nothing had been left alive. I hadn't killed a living thing for five years, why did I deserve this?

The rebels claimed that we would be free, that we would never have to be beaten again.

They lied.

The Combine had come hard and fast, killing every living thing they found, the rebels fought back and managed to fend the troops off. Then they dropped the bombs.

Headcrabs were soon everywhere, taking down rebels and innocents alike and converting them into horrible monsters.

No human survived.

No, I am not a human, nor am I a Vortigun, I am the last of a once great race that was killed by mans tempering with portals.

I forgave them once; I will not forgive them again.

I find the ruins of my home and dig my way to the reinforced cellar, where I find my suit. The armor had been made from a biometal that fitted me perfectly and grew with me. I closed my eyes as I was once again wrapped in the black armors cold embrace. The suit hummed happily at my return, revealing my planets insignia in glowing purple.

I concentrate and my left arm becomes a claw, I relax and it returns to normal.

I return to the remains of my town and scavenge what I can, A shotgun, a crossbow and a magnum are all I can find.

With a sigh I will my suit to close my helmet, covering me in a smooth, featureless head without hair or ears. I will make them pay for what they did to me, not the Combine, who had shown only brutality, but the humans, who had ruined my life and murdered my people and friends. They had always talked about the mighty hero of the rebellion, Gordon Freeman. I would show them that he was just a man, I will break them before I let the combine finish them off, I will bring their greatest hero to his knees, make him watch me kill his friends, just as I watched his race kill mine, and after he is broken, I will kill him. I will kill Gordon Freeman.


	2. Chapter 2

I have been walking for days now, my suit keeps me alive, feeding me nutrients and water so I can go on, until I eventually find my first target, Judith Mossman, the Combine agent who had betrayed Dr. Breen and freed Gordon Freeman.

She will make an excellent messenger.

She is alone when I find her, getting supplies from a small town to bring back to her hideout. It is nighttime, and my suit shuts off all external lights, making me practically invisible.

I jump across the rooftops, trailing her, waiting for the right moment to strike. She drops a bag and stoops to pick it up, perfect.

I jump down, landing silently behind her and grab her, locking my arm around her neck as my right hand becomes a deadly blade that shines in the moonlight, I could kill her right now, just the slightest thought and the blade extends into her neck, but I have other plans for her.

"Judith Mossman, you are going to deliver a message for me," I growl.

"And what would that message be?" she asks, trying to sound brave, but I can smell her fear.

"Tell the Rebel leaders that their doom is near, tell them to be ready," I give her a jab in the back and send her off running. After a few minutes I go after her, following her to the entrance to their secret lab, she enters the code, which is instantly copied into my suits memory, and enters.

After a few minutes I do the same, crawling on the wall do avoid detection.

"…And then he said that our doom is near and to be ready," I hear her saying.

"Do you think it was some new Combine assassin?" asks a younger woman's voice, probably the famous Alyx Vance.

A vortigaunt walks under me and into the room, "Did the Judith Mossman see the attacker?"

"No, he came up behind me, I never saw anything except for a gleaming black knife."

Damn, I had forgotten about the Vortigaunts, they were a great friend to my people and would suffer greatly if they were forced back to slavery, perhaps I would have to end the Combine as well.

"We sense two unknown presences nearby," the Vortigaunt said. "Perhaps the Judith Mossman has been followed by the attacker."

Damn


End file.
